Top Priority: Save Danny Messer
by CSI-MM
Summary: Danny is in trouble; it's time for someone else to be the hero. Rated T for language. D/L, Angell/Flack.


Hello my readers! Amanda speaking. This is my first CSI: NY fic that it was actually worth uploading. So enjoy! Oh, and if you R&R you will get free turkey-shaped chocolate for thanksgiving. Before I forget, comments are always appreciated! Just go easy on me for this one. ON WITH THE FIC!

"Ugh!" she yelled in frustration.

"Everything okay, Linds?" Stella Bonasera asked with a smile at her friend.

"These prints are taking forever to proces—" she was interrupted by the beeping of her computer; in green letters it showed Lindsay's happiness "One match."

"Bingo!" she exclaimed happily, "I have to bring this to Mac, thanks Stell, bye!" she almost jogged to her boss's office.

"Your welcome?" She chuckled and went to catch up with Hawkes and work on her own case.

"Lindsay?" Danny asked as he poked his head inside their office and sighed, "Where'd she go now?" he thought out loud and something got his attention. He stared at the computer and growled, "Serossi?" he frowned and pressed copy to print out a copy of what Lindsay printed earlier. "That son of a bitch!" he mumbled and walked out of the lab.

Lindsay knocked Mac's glass door twice, and Mac made a hand signal showing her to come in, "What do you have for me?" he asked as she handed him the paper. "We've got a match! It took a while, but it's always worth it. This is Michael Serossi. His print _and_ DNA matched everything from the doorknobs to the palm prints on the windows. However, the print on the murder weapon was too degraded. So, I couldn't get a result." She said.

"Thanks Lindsay, nice job," Mac said, "Why don't you take a break? I'll get someone to bring him in." She nodded, "Yes, that'd be nice. Thanks, Mac." And with that she left the office.

Lindsay went back to her office. She sighed satisfactorily and stretched. She heard loud beeps from her printer and raised an eyebrow, "Another copy?" she wondered as she looked at it. She shrugged it off and faced her computer. She didn't have anything to do this late in NYC for thirty minutes so she made a background check on her suspect. Her eyes widened almost abnormally as she read the famous mafia name.

As she was ready to run out of the lab with her gun and nothing else, Mac came in with a face equally shocked as Lindsay's. "The Tanglewood boys?" Mac asked as he walked in. Lindsay just gasped and blurted out, "Where's Danny?" Mac didn't know, she didn't know. Lindsay grabbed her cell phone and ran to the A/V lab, Mac hot on her heels.

"Adam! Track this call, _now._" She demanded as she began dialing Danny's cell phone number.

"_Messer"_ Danny answered, seemed like he was running, he was panting.

"Danny, where are you?" She tried to sound casual, but her worry was present and major.

"_Grabbing a bite"_ He replied dully.

"Oh, I'm hungry, too. Can I come?" She asked, trying to get him as far as possible from the address on that AFIS paper.

"_No no, stay there. I'll get you something and bring it to the lab." _He replied.

Lindsay got a thumb up from Adam as he found him on the map. Lindsay smirked.

"Okay Danny, thanks. Bye."

_Click._

"Got him on the map, what up!" Adam smiled and pointed at it with his finger so Lindsay and Mac could see.

Mac compared the address from Danny's location to the one on the paper. He grunted, "Damn it, Danny!" He yelled, "Lindsay, we need to get there, _now._" Lindsay nodded and yelled as she was running out the A/V lab, "I'll get Flack!" Mac went to get his gun and get in his patrol car. _Top priority: Save Danny Messer._

"You know what I'm going to do to you tonight?" Flack purred at Angell and she giggled as they were talking in the break room.

"Flack!" Lindsay yelled as she ran inside the break room and interrupted the couple.

He groaned, "I'm on break, Monroe. Can this wait?" He asked as he turned to face the worried detective.

"No, this cannot wait and will not! Danny's in danger, he's on his way to talk to one of the Tanglewood boys. You're driving, let's _go!_" She demanded as Flack looked for his badge and gun.

"Talk to you later, duty's calling." He gave Angell a quick kiss and jogged out of the break room with Lindsay, "Take care!" Angell managed to yell before his boyfriend was out of sight.

Lindsay was fixing the straps of her bulletproof vest as they walked towards the car, "What are you doing, Monroe?" Flack asked as he watched her, "If I get shot, I want the chance of that bullet not penetrating my chest." She simply said, as if it wasn't anything important.

"Not you're not" Flack said, "If Danny didn't stop me from doing that undercover mission to save a victim, you will absolutely _not_ stop me from saving my best friend, Don." She said and Flack smiled, _best friend?_ He thought.

Lindsay and Flack got inside the car, and Lindsay sighed, "Come on, move!" She yelled at the other cars on the busy streets of New York City. As if they could hear her, however Flack could. "Linds, calm down. We'll get there before anything bad happens." She frowned…if something bad happens, she thought. They were driving into the most terrible areas of Brooklyn. She kept her eyes glued to the sidewalks, watching for a familiar face, for the love of her life's face.

She shrieked and almost gave Flack a heart attack, "There!" she kept knocking on the window as if that was going to help her friend, "Danny!" she yelled and got out of the car. "Monroe!" Flack yelled trying to stop her; he didn't want anyone else getting hurt tonight.

Serossi and Danny obviously took a beat up. They both had bloody lips and black eyes. Danny threw a punch, but Serossi dodged it and stepped back to make room between them. As Serossi saw the cops approaching he got his gun out and pointed it at Danny.

_Bang bang bang._

Danny's eyes widened and gasped.

Serossi fell on the ground with three bullets inside of him. Danny shocked, turned around and stared at Flack. He shook his head and stared at Lindsay. Danny followed Don's gaze and saw Lindsay with her arms stretched out in front of her still aiming at Serossi. She sighed and dropped the gun.

Flack smirked, "Good job, Monroe." He murmured, not caring if anyone heard it.

Everything went in slow motion for Lindsay. Mac ran to Serossi's body that was lying on the ground, bleeding. Flack motioned some EMTs to go to Mac's side and help him check for the bastard's vitals. She was completely focused on Danny, who was staring back at her. He began walking towards her, jogging, running. Without her knowing she began running, too, and both locked in a tight hug.

She was the one who broke the hug, "Don't _ever_ do that again, Messer." She warned him and slapped him playfully on the cheek. He chuckled.

"You did a good job there, Montana." He said with a thick accent, he was overwhelmed by all the things that happened in such a short time.

"You're bleeding; let's go get those ugly cuts cleaned." She told him and pushed him towards an EMT. He protested, but no matter how much he'd say it, he knew Lindsay would win. Besides, the cuts were a little painful. But, he would never admit it. Not in front of Montana, anyhow.

"Ow!" he complained as the EMT was curing his cut on his lip, "I'm good, that's enough." He told the EMT and Lindsay frowned, "No, keep doing it. It might get infected."

The EMT chuckled, "Some tough girlfriend you got there, buddy." He said as he kept cleaning Danny's cut lip.

Lindsay rolled her eyes playfully, "I would be, if I was his girlfriend." She simply said and walked towards Mac, to check on the idiot that started this whole thing.

"Ouch." Danny said and the EMT apologized, "No, that was at her comment. You didn't hurt me." The EMT chuckled at the detective.

"How is he?" She asked Mac as she stepped over a few pieces of trash to get to where Mac was kneeling down.

"You shot him three times, it didn't puncture any vital organs, though," Mac replied as the EMT took Serossi away in an ambulance, "He's going to live."

"Good," she simply stated and got two weird looks, from Flack and Mac, "Good?" Flack asked

"Of course," She said looking at the ambulance drive off, "If he died, he would've taken the easy way out. Now he's going to be in pain and in jail."

Flack chuckled and shook his head, "Never knew this side of yours, Monroe."

Lindsay smiled, "Now you do." And winked "I'll go see how Messer is doing." She said and Flack went with her.

"Hey, how you feeling, bad boy?" Flack teased his friend as they walked up to him. He was sitting on the back of an ambulance and rolled his eyes, "Been better." He replied.

"This little 5'3 cowgirl saved your life. How does _that_ make you feel?" Flack asked him, he had a lot of time in his hands to tease Messer.

"Yeah, laugh it up." Danny said as Lindsay chuckled.

"Monroe," Lindsay answered her phone, "Alright. Got it." She hanged up.

The two male detectives looked at her with a questioning look, "Mac?" Danny asked

"Yep, Serossi is going for surgery, to get the bullets out. We need to get there soon. I have to get his belongings for evidence, and Flack needs to be there for interrogation," she said, "However, you don't, Danny. Mac told me to drop you off at your apartment. You need to rest."

Danny snorted and Flack added, "Take that as a no, Monroe." She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Guess so." The three of them got in the patrol car and drove to the hospital, "So much for the back up." Flack randomly said which made Lindsay and Danny smile.

Few hours later—

"I'm telling you nothin!" Serossi told Mac, Stella, and Flack who where trying to get some information from him.

Stella was getting annoyed, "Look, buddy," she showed him a picture of the victim, Carolina Vasquez, "Do you know her?" He shook his head.

"Okay, if you won't talk I will." Flack said and began pacing in the little hospital room.

"You were selling drugs one night. And, Carolina approached your little drug-a-market. From that point on she was a frequent costumer and she was making you a good profit. Since she always bought…you know… the good stuff."

Stella continued Flack's theory, "However, Carolina found a better market! What happened then, Michael? I'll tell you what happened, you got pissed off. Your profit went downward. No one would buy your hightastic products, eh? People went to the cheaper place. That hurt you right here," she patted her chest, "Did she hurt your feelings, Mike?"

"She was a bitch. She used to buy _my_ drugs. Carolina was _my_ costumer. And she just ditched me 'cause she found a better price?" he yelled, "I gave her damn quality! But, I didn't kill her."

Flack shook his head, "After you get out of the hospital, you're under arrest for drug distribution. And, when we place your prints on the murder weapon, you'll be in for first degree murder, buddy. That's right, that's life for you."

"Look, I didn't do anything, and she probably deserved it!" He yelled

"You have the right to remain silent, use it." Mac said and walked out the room followed by Flack and Stella.

Danny and Lindsay were sitting at the waiting room and stood up as they saw their three co-workers come out of the suspect's room. Mac approached Lindsay, "Get the suspect's belongings. He's already going to jail for selling drugs, now we need to pin him down to the murder." Mac said and Lindsay nodded.

Lindsay walked in the hospital room and grabbed the suspect's clothes trying to make no noise, at all. She really didn't feel like talking to someone she shot three times a few hours ago. She grimaced when Serossi cleared his throat, he was awake.

"So you're the bitch that shot me?" He looked her up and down, "_You?_"

She almost felt offended by his emphasis on the 'you.' She sighed and turned around, "Yes, _I_ shot you. That's what you get for messing with an NYPD, buddy." She said and kept collecting his things in evidence bags.

"You _do_ know, I'll kill you after I get out of jail right?" he threatened her with a smirk on his reddened face.

"No, I don't, because you won't. You're already going in for a long time," she began saying as she finished collecting evidence, "For starters, you will get at least eight to ten years in prison, for selling drugs. What you were doing is a criminal sale of a controlled substance in the third degree, that's bad, Mike. And secondly, you just threatened an officer. So, that counts as harassing an NYPD cop. Add some more years to your jail-fest…oh! Guess what? You're not getting any younger, so that's a life sentence in my book." She said and walked out before _she_ could get charged for pounding a wounded criminal at a hospital. She chuckled to herself at the thought.

"Hey," Danny was outside of the room, "You alright? I was about to go in."

She nodded, "It's all good. He has charges up to his neck," she handed him some evidence bags; "He won't stand a chance if we get his prints on the murder weapon." She smirked and headed to the lab to process.

She began swabbing some of the sweat she found on the suspect's shirt for DNA. She found some fibers on the collar of his sweatshirt and white powder on the sleeves, probably crack, she theorized. Hawkes came in the lab with a humongous grin on his face, Lindsay couldn't help but smile back, "What you got?" she asked.

"Case closed, Monroe, case closed." He replied and handed her the folder. All the DNA and prints run on AFIS that were collected at Carolina's apartment matched Michael Serossi.

"Oh lovely, some life he'll have now." She replied heading out, "Would you get that to Mac? I need to go talk to someone."

"Sure Linds," He smiled, "Say hi to Danny for me."

Lindsay nodded and then abruptly stopped, oh great, she thought. Hawkes smiled at Lindsay's expression and walked towards Mac's office.

Danny was sitting on the bench in the locker room. He looked exhausted, but he still managed to look handsome, dashing. Lindsay cleared her throat as she walked in the locker room.

"How you doing?" Danny asked as he stood up to look at Lindsay.

"I'm good; I should be asking _you_ that question, Messer." She replied smiling while opening her locker.

"Are you done for the day?" He asked her as he got his jacket out of his tiny locker.

"Yeah, case closed. You won't see him around, anymore." She said proudly at her success. That _Mafioso _won't be bothering Danny or anyone, anymore, she thought.

"You leaving now?" He asked her.

She thought over that question, and remembered how he said he was grabbing a bite and that he'd bring something to the lab, "You owe me food, Messer" She smiled.

"Let's do lunch?" He asked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And, if you behave…maybe something more." She smiled as he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

_He was always the one rescuing her; this time around…it was her turn to save her hero._

_They belonged together: he was her hero, and she was his heroine._

"_I love you," he muttered as they left the lab together, hand in hand. _

Hope you liked it! As I said earlier, if you click that little Review button…it'll make Danny Messer appear in your room magically! Gasp, that's right… click it! If I get enough reviews for this story…I shall make a sequel to this. _Everyone has suspicions about their relationship, but it's not a fact, yet_. Review, CSI:NY readers!


End file.
